


Connected Hearts

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [34]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Love at first sight may not happen at exactly the same time.





	Connected Hearts

**Title:** Connected Hearts  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 204  
**Content notes:** 98\. Connection  
**Summary:** Love at first sight may not happen at exactly the same time.

**Connected Hearts**

Oliver saw her talking to his photo on his mother’s desk. She was a petite blonde with glasses. Not his usual type by any stretch of the imagination but there was something that drew him to her.

Oliver smiled at her babbling and it made him feel something that he hadn’t felt before. Oliver felt a connection with her deep within his heart. It was a foreign feeling to him but he liked it.

As quickly as she came, she went without ever seeing him in his hiding place.

Oliver knew that he would never forget her and he never did. She was a beacon of light in the dark world. 

Years later, Oliver was given a name, Felicity Smoak. He walked into an office where she would be found. The beacon of light from his time of great darkness was sitting there chewing on a red pen.

Oliver’s breath caught in his throat. He found his beacon once again. He finally had a name to give the girl he seen so long ago.

Little did Oliver know that was when Felicity’s heart connected to his heart  From that moment on they were connected in a way that neither one of them ever expected.


End file.
